fusionfallfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:The Rogue Penguin
Hi, welcome to FusionFall Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the World Missions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Fusion Aquaabyss (Talk) 05:14, 26 June 2009 Thanks for reverting those edits backto normal. I'm gonna recommend you to the one who can actually make you an admin. But once you see a page article about nonsense request for it to be deleted by putting . Thanks! Fusion Aquaabyss Hey there.. Could you PLEASE stop editing out this in the Nano section?: Due to recently leaked pictures, it has been shown that there are 8 more Nanos. They are Johnny Bravo, young Ben, Upgrade, Zak Saturday, Chowder, Flapjack, Ghostfreak, and Cheese. Whether thay are unused Nanos or if they are going to be released in an expansion pack is unknown. They video showing these Nanos can be found here. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zjRZANsvT94 -Please stop removing this, The_Rogue_Penguin. (or whoever is..) ORIGINAL EDIT BY Ben Vilgaxbreak There is no reason to. Besides, how are people susposed to know that there is upcomming nanos if the news isn't on the Nano Page? Thanks. Jir August 1, 2009 12:58PM Hey there bud Glad to see you made it over here from Wikipedia. Wanna chat some time? Chaoshi FF 18:05, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Nano Powers Hello Rogue Penguin! Thanks for the help to FusionFall Wiki. However, I have to say that the new divition of powers you are trying to dd to the nano Powers page is inacurate becaue Revive is both a Passive and an Active power, besides all the info in that page was already organized, why did you felt the need to change it around in just format of the table? TheMario 07:15, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :Several reasons: :*It was oddly spaced, and lacked any sort of discrete blocks. :*The powers, while described, weren't described all that well in some cases. :*The template wasn't all that intuitive, and transcluding a 10k template 36 times to the same page is rather pointless when you could keep all the data on the page instead. :Revive can be reworded or moved into a unique section. I'll give you that as a hiccup. — Trust not the Penguin (T | ) 07:18, 17 July 2009 (UTC) He's right Mario.If Penguin has to revert what you do I'll be forced to block you.Fusion Aquaabyss(An Admin) Facts Please get your facts straight. The Nano Enhancement missions are the info we depend on for the nano items. Since there is no Nano Enhance ment mission for Cheese yet, that info is still needed.And stop using 'rv' and 'fix' ok? Thank you. Just say why you did what you did on that article. Say the reason okay? Thank you.Fusion Aquaabyss (talk) :My mistake, and the edit summaries are just a habit from wiki. — Trust not the Penguin (T | ) 00:31, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for stopping the stranger. Longest block time ever. I want you to... Whenever you see someone that you want to be blocked,tell me who/link to user page,and I'll block them.I want you and FusionBenny to keep an eye on things if I'm gone and not there. Paths Just because "Lots of platforms have that" doesn't mean it shouldn't be noted. I was looking everywhere trying to find the meaning of the wings and such. I'm sure other people will or have had the same issue. Also, just because it has these paths (which, incidentally, means that they would have many platforms) it still should be noted, since it is a fact. I for one would think the infected zones would at least re-iterate the monsters in that zone, or at least have active links back to the main zone its off of. I could keep going, but I won't. I hope I have proven a point. -- Axi 13:25, September 1, 2009 (UTC)